ADMINISTRATIVE CORE FOR CENTER MANAGEMENT AND OPERATIONS Key Personnel: Jeffrey D. Laskin, Ph.D., Director and P.I. Donald Gerecke, Ph.D., Deputy Director Kristin Borberly, Center Administrator Linda Everett, Administrative Secretary Core Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core is responsible for the day-to-day operations of the Center, promoting continuity and scientific interactions between Center members at Rutgers, Lehigh and New York Medical College and corporate partners (MRIGlobal, Janssen, Azevam, Bristol Myers Squibb) that facilitate drug development; the Core will oversee the management and activities of the Research and Development Projects, the Scientific Support Cores, and the Research Education Core, and be responsible for establishing, refining and implementing the overall goals of the Center. The Administrative Core will oversee research project milestones, ensuring that they are defined with quantitative success criteria that facilitate go/no go decisions, and that they advance the goals of the Center. The Core will ensure that project specific aims facilitate synergism between the research cores, and that the research is integrated into the overall goals, objectives and milestones of the Center. The Administrative Core will oversee the effective use of Scientific Support Core resources to further research and development activities. It will also provide an effective planning and evaluation process that assesses productivity of research projects and allocation of resources. Additional activities of the Administrative Core include providing statistical support, coordinating intellectual property and patenting, establishing goals and metrics, communicating with institutional officials, and oversight of progression of candidate therapeutics. By effective management of the Center, the Administrative Core will ensure that the overall Rutgers CounterACT Center will continue to be highly integrated and be greater than the sum of its parts.